Beautiful Mistake
by danish99
Summary: What will happen when Allura Mellark makes a mistake that will change her life forever and pins it on her best friend Thoren Hawthorne.


_Authors Note: Hi, I've written a fan fiction of Katniss and Peeta's kids before and I really liked writing about them, so I decided to write another one. I kind of feel like some people will say that this situation is too much like Katniss and Peeta's, but it really isn't. Or maybe it is… I don't really know haha, just read it and let me know in a review! _

Chapter One

I giggle, forcing my feet to move faster as I sprint through the dimly light forest. My dark curls whip at my face, coming loose from its ribbon. I can hear my best friend Thoren's heavy foot falls gaining on me, the fence is only another few yards away. This is it! I think, this is the first time I will beat Thoren! I did catch him off guard, giving me a head start and two turkeys do weigh him down, but a win is a win nonetheless in my mind. The fence is close now, I dive to the ground and shimmy under it, staining the knees of my light brown trousers in the process. This is a rule for us; every time the two of us go to the woods we challenge one another to beat them back under the fence. It started off when we were young, me being a cocky little ten-year-old girl, believing I could beat the 11-year-old Thoren. I've lost every time since, well with the exception of now. "Oh no you don't" Thoren chuckles, wrapping his fingers around my ankle. I squeal and rip my foot out of his grasp, when just outside the fence I sprawl out on my back gasping.

"So, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" I ask once he collapses next to me.

"A little foreign, not sure how I feel about it" He sighs, poking me in the ribs. I wriggle away from him, trying to regain my breath. I wipe my forehead of sweat; dark stands of hair sticking to my face. Although the sun is almost set, the summer hair is still warm and my thin blue shirt is pasted to my body from the humidity. Once we have both have managed to obtain our breath, we head down over the meadow and towards home.

"Think you can carry this?" Gesturing to the bow and arrows slung over his shoulders, he asks.

"Yes. Why are you too tired from being bet?" I tease.

"Just take 'em" He rolls his eyes. I take them, still ask "Why?"

"Because…." He pauses, a small grin forming. "Beat ya!" He cries, sprinting for what used to be the Victors Village. Since my parents and Uncle Haymitch are the only Victors in Twelve, many of the other citizens of the district. It would be a sin to waste such beautiful homes. Even though Gale was offered a home in the village when he returned from Two, he declined and lived the Seam where him and my mother used to live before the games.

"Hey!" I call after him once I realize what he's done, angry that he couldn't have just accepted my winning from earlier. I know that we are too close to my house and that he had too much of a head start for me to win, but for some unknown reason I chase after him. When I burst in through my front door, I see Thoren leaning against our kitchen island, pretending to be looking at his watch as if he's been waiting for a while. "I hope the goosepeople get you" I mumble as I pass him to the sink. The goosepeople are imaginary people that Uncle Haymitch made up so that we would stay away from his geese when we were little. (We had a tenancy to frazzle them)

"Don't be such a sore loser Lora" He smirks, taking my glass from my hand and downing the contents. "Drink of a champion" He gloats.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate you" Glaring at him, I snatch the glass from it and refill it for my own needs.

Thoren and I have been this way, we have known each other for so long that we are almost like brother and sister; well that's how I see it anyway. When we turned about 13 or 14 he developed a small crush on that has developed in the past 3 years, that's what everyone says anyway. I'm either too blind or unwilling to see it. Gale and his wife Charlene moved here from District 2 when I was 3 and before Orion was born, the two of us have been inseparable ever since. Sometimes Thor can act like an overprotective big brother when it comes to guys, my best friend Aemelia says that it's jealousy though, but other times he can be my evil companion. Like tonight for example, a group of us are going to the lake to kick off the summer break. Our parents don't exactly approve a bunch of kids going to the woods in the middle of the night, so he is helping me sneak out.

Deciding that a sloppy bun, hunting boots, dark trousers and a pale pink knit sweater looks presentable enough, I slide one leg out my window, the next following. My feet connect with the roof of my house and I hear Thor's whispers from bellow as a flashlight is flicked on "Watch what you're doing"

"Relax Thoren, this isn't my first time doing this and you of all people should know that," I tease playfully.

"Whatever, just hurry up. You don't want Katniss and Peeta to find out. Your Mother would skin me and feed my guts to Haymitch's Geese." He laughs. I scurry over to the edge of the roof, sliding off feet first. Once hanging by my fingers, I let go and land gracefully on my feet. "Well done"

"Thank you Mr. Hawthorne" I say, taking a playful bow. Thoren is the master at sneaking out, I always insist on me helping him leave, but he always insists that it isn't necessary. I'm beginning to think that his parents actually let him go, but he only tells me that he can't just to add to the excitement. We scurry through the gate and jog to the tree line, not bothering to use the flashlight until necessary. We may know the forest well, but we can't memorize the patterns of the roots or anything like our parents.

We aren't the first people to show up, it's only midnight and there is already alcohol spread around, a group or 7 or so are huddled around a large fire and other couples are dispersed around on the grass. Spotting Aemelia and her boyfriend Felix by the fire, we head that way. While deeply engaged in conversation, Cole comes up behind me, two drinks in hand. He's handsome I soppose, tall sturdy build, sharp features,the signature Seam qualities; dark hair, grey eyes and olive skin. Cole is Cassia's on and off again boyfriend, since he's talking to me and not off with her in the woods; I guess they're off. I put on a sickly sweet smile and take the cup from him. "Thank you" I beam.

"No problem" he casually sits closer than necessary, his leg brushing against mine. I know what he wants. I can say that I may have a little bit of a reputation, not exactly one that you would think though. A few years ago Oriole, one of Coles friends, thought that he could go all the way. Let's just say that he had to walk all the way home in his boxers. I'm a tease. No doubt about it. I let guys think that they can have me, then manage to embarrass them. According to Thoren, his friends and a few others have placed a bet as to who can get me to go to bed with them first. Thoren of corse had been left out of this little bet, I can tell that he doesn't agree with the game though. I've only ever been with one guy before and that was my ex-boyfriend Clayton. Thoren hated him with a burning passion, claimed that he never actually had feelings for me and was only using me. We didn't speak until two weeks later when I found out that he had been cheating on me. I don't think he will ever recover from what Thoren and I did to him. "So, where's Thoren?" Cole asks nervously.

"He was here a while ago" I say, scanning the crowd for my best friend when my eyes finally meet with him. He looks at Cole then back at me, rolling my eyes. I smirk at him, earning a shake of the head. "Why?" I ask after blowing a playful kiss in Thoren's direction.

"Just wondering" he shrugs. I know why though, a lot of guys try and keep there distance when I'm with Thoren, much like Gale he is feared by many. "So... Nice weather we're having"

"Yeah" I scoff, the weather? Really? "How's that girlfriend of yours?" I ask innocently.

"We sort of um... We didn't meet eye to eye on some things..." He blushes bright red and looks away.

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?" I bat my eye lashes, laying my chin in my hands trying to look interested.

"Um, well we decided that it would be best to see other people" by the glare that Cassia's giving me, I'm going to guess that it was Coles decision, not hers. I make a mental note to make sure that Cole gets twice the amount of embarrassment for Cassia, and because I'm feeling quite devious today.

"Other people huh? Like who?" I press, biting my lip. His eyes trail from my face, down to my long legs and back up again.

"I don't know, you maybe" he winks, leaning closer.

"Well, I think that can be arranged." I grab his hand and tow him into the tree line. I can feel Thoren's eyes burrowing into my back, but I keep going anyway. Once the party is out of sight, Cole presses his lips to mine. The kiss is hard and rough, not at all enjoyable. He pushes my back to a tree, his hands brushing the bare skin of my sides.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back" I whisper. "Don't move" He nods his head, thinking that he's going to score. Honestly, you think that they would learn. I quickly make it back to the lake, finding Thoren. "Come with me" I whisper.

"What did you do this time?"he asks, handing me his flashlight. He knows me so well.

"Come with me and you'll see" I smile, spinning the flashlight around my finger.

"Why do you feel the need to do this to poor innocent guys?"

"You of all people should know how innocent they are. Plus it's fun" I giggle. "Come on guys, I have a surprise" I beckon the rest of his group. Like the good boys they are, they follow. Once we are close I tell them to be quiet. I flash the light through the trees, landing on a nude Cole. "Cole! What are you doing?" I ask, mock shocked. "That's gross, when you told me to meet you, here I thought you meant with everyone!" The boys let out a chuckle and I flash the light on all of them. Panic flashes in Cole's grey eyes."What about Cassia! That poor girl, I can't believe you. I feel so violated"

"Dude, keep it in your pants" someone calls, everyone joining in after a minute or two. Looks like my job here is done.

"I can't believe you did that" Thoren lectures on the way home.

"You loved it" I slur, slightly tipsy.

"I have to admit, it was pretty good. But still, do you have any idea what those guys say about you?"

"Thor, look at me. Do I look like I care?" I giggle.

"That's not the point Lor. You should." He scolds.

"But I don't, Cassia was more than pleased with that jerks punishment. That's all that matters" I say pleased with myself.

"Fine, then I won't defend you next time"

"I never asked you to, to begin with." I shrug it off. "Give me a boost" I say once we are under my bedroom window. Standing on his shoulders, I haul myself onto the roof, stumbling with the first step.

"Careful" he hisses as I clumsily fall through the window. I'm usually more graceful with this, the alcohol slowing me down. Thoren had drank just as much or more thank me, he always seems to be able to hold it better than me though.

_Authors Note: So this story is much different than the previous one I wrote. Incase anyone was wondering it was called "Nightmare Come True", So check it out and let me know what you think of it. Oh and review this one please! :)_


End file.
